Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare
by sweetiepye2
Summary: Jazmine Dubois and Huey Freeman are finally married. Isn't this what they wanted? And if marriage is about being honest, why is Jazmine hiding a secret from Huey? Chapter 5 is UP! Read and review! Ch.6 coming soon!
1. Sweet Dreams

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful creator himself, Aaron McGruder. I just came up with the plot. I also don't own the lyrics. Enjoy!_

_Hey! I'm new to this whole uploading stories and shizz...so I hope you enjoy the story! _

_Leave wonderful awesome comments. _

**

* * *

**

**Sweet Dreams or The Tellin' Him the Truth?**

Today was the day. The day Jazmine and Huey spent their first day of married life; together. Jazmine was so excited she could hardly contain herself. She knew that this day had to be special, because it meant Huey was finally hers, and that meant no other girl could come by and snatch him up. And same went for her. But little did she know Huey was nervous. He was sweating bullets because he didn't know whether he was suppose to get Jazmine a gift or he was suppose to hang out with her. Huey was just a nervous wreck all around. He decided in the end to just be himself, because that's who Jazmine married, right? Once Huey walked in the door from work, Jazmine, all dolled up, was waiting by the door. Waiting for the one she told 'I do.'

_Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When i close my eyes  
I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide_

"Wow Jazmine! I didn't expect you to go all out like this. Roses, candles, and nice music. I don't know what to say. I really don't." Huey was so nervous that he might not have seemed too thankful. But he was _very _thankful.

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?_

"You don't have to say anything. Let your body do the talking, and I will know how much you appreciate this. Oh and Huey, thanks. For everything." Jazmine was looking down when she said that last part. She didn't know why she should have said thanks, but she needed to hear herself say it. Just so Huey would know she really did love and appreciate him. But, he already knew that.

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

"Thank you for what? Marrying you? Jazmine, you know I love you. I didn't marry you because I felt bad or thought you needed it. I did it because my heart was in it. I want you, I love you Jazmine Dubois. Don't feel that you have to thank me for our marriage. It's only 1/100 of what you mean to me. There is so much more to our relationship than this marriage. You're my friend, my lover, my companion. And if anything, I should be thanking you for not letting me go, even though there were times when I messed up and I hurt you. And you mean ----," Huey was cut off by Jazmine's finger across his lips. She then traced the lining of his neck, and gently rubbed his cheek.

_I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side_

"Huey, I already know that. You told me all of this in our vows, remember?" Jazmine let out a small giggle. "And Huey Freeman you have my whole heart, mind, body, and soul. I love you. I know you already know that, but there is so much more to explore with us. We are newlyweds, and we have a lot more to accomplish, and I wouldn't have chosen anyone else to accomplish the rest of my life with. I love you, Huey Freeman, and nothing in this world could change that."

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this_

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where,  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Huey reached up and gently kissed Jazmine on the lips. He felt the passion between the two of them. Every word, every line, every moment they shared seemed to only connect them. Huey wanted the moment to last forever, even more; he wanted him and Jazmine to last forever. And tonight he wanted to show her how much he meant every word exchanged in his vows. Huey gently wrapped his arms around Jazmine's waist, and kissed her with passion and love. Jazmine wrapped her arms around Huey's neck, and was standing on her tip-toes. Huey, seeing that Jazmine needed a lift placed her on the counter, while continuing to kiss her passionately. Jazmine began to wrap her legs around Huey's waist and threw her head back in excitement and ecstasy. Huey began to softly kiss Jazmine's neck, collarbone and upper chest. He rubbed across her body, feeling all over her, mesmorized by every inch of perfection. Jazmine, on the other hand, was playing in Huey's afro while letting out small moans and smiling all over. This night was perfect in every way possible.

_Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my,  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you _

"Huey, let's take this to another level. I want to make love so passionate it hurts. I want to feel you, remember you; I want to be with you in the best way possible. Huey, I don't want this to end, and I want you to show me how bad you want me, how bad you need me. Please Huey, tonight I'm giving myself to you. Satisfy my every need." Jazmine hopped of the counter and walked seductively up the stairs. She knew Huey was right behind. Huey wrapped his arms around Jazmine's legs and underneath her arms, and carried her up the rest of the stairs, to the bed. Once there, he laid her down and kissed her gently. Jazmine began to wrap her fingers in Huey's hair, and gently caress his neck. She was enjoying the moment. Huey then began to unzip Jazmine's long black dress, revealing a matching red lingerie set. Huey noticed the curves on Jazmine. _'Jazmine curves in the right places. I have never seen a body this perfect. I can't believe I got a girl with brains and beauty.' _Huey begin to kiss Jazmine around her naval, rubbing her stomach and lower chest. Jazmine wanted to see Huey in all his glory, so she sat him up and unbuttoned his shirt. As Jazmine stared at Huey's perfectly glistened abs, she could only think '_Damn, this boy is fine. His body is perfect, he is perfect, I could not have asked for anything more.'_ As they continued to kiss, Jazmine thought about all of the times she and Huey shared, and the night he proposed. '_This is it,' _she thought, _'he loves me and thats what matters. Even if there are things we kept from eachother. That's all in the past. Right?' _

_If you've ever kept a secret  
From the one you love  
This is what it feels like_

As Jazmine thought to that night, she stopped short of breath, and became really tense and stiff. Huey noticed her sudden alertness, and wondered what was wrong. He was really getting into this and he didn't want it to stop now.

"Jazmine, is everything ok? You all of a sudden became like this stiff person. Is there something going on?" Huey was worried Jazmine was meaning to do or say something.

"Uhm, no Huey, everything is fine. Uhh, I just thought I had to...sneeze. Yeah, that's all it was. But it passed so I'm fine now. We can continue." Jazmine hoped Huey would just drop the whole thing, but she knew him too well. She was going to have to put up a fight.

_If you thought that I was perfect  
Boy you were wrong  
I'm far from that  
There's one thing that I've done to you  
That I regret and  
Look I know it's no excuse but  
I'm only human and young at that  
And I'm gonna make mistakes  
And hope you understand_

"Wait, Jazmine, something is wrong. You are not that great of a liar in case you forgot. So, since we stopped in our passionate moment, lemme know what's on your mind. What's going on?" Huey looked at Jazmine with big wine colored brown eyes. She knew he really cared. But could she tell him now? Or was it too late?

_Didn't see it comin  
Wasn't on purpose  
Baby I promise  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
Will you forgive me  
You didn't deserve this  
I know it wasn't worth it_

I'm a tell him the truth  
(When I'm ready to)  
Tell him the truth  
(Some how)  
Gotta tell him the truth  
(That's what I gotta do)  
Tell him the truth  
(But not now)  
Gotta Tell him the truth  
(Just wait a little bit)  
Tell him the truth  
(He couldn't handle it)  
Tell him the truth  
(That's what I gotta do)  
Tell him the truth  
(But not now ooh)

"Oh, Huey don't worry about it. It was nothing, I promise. Just forget I ever brought the thought up. Now, show me how much I mean to you," Jazmine said. She was trying to make herself sound as convincing and seductive as possible. Hopefully it was working.

_Didn't see when I had tears rolling down my face  
I turned my back  
It was heavy on the tongue  
And I kenew that you knew something was wrong  
I was about to break open spill out everything  
But something said  
Keri wait, Things are going great, what you gonna say  
I don't know maybe something like_

Didn't see it comin  
Wasn't on purpose  
Baby I promise  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
Will you forgive me  
You didn't deserve this  
I know it wasn't worth it

"Ok Jazmine. But remember I'm always here if you need to 'sneeze'." Huey knew something was on Jazmine's mind, but he wasn't in the mood to pressure it out of her. At least not tonight. He continued to kiss Jazmine as if nothing had happened.

_I'm a tell him the truth  
(When I'm ready to)  
Tell him the truth  
(Some how)  
Gotta tell him the truth  
(That's what I gotta do)  
Tell him the truth  
(But not now)  
Gotta Tell him the truth  
(Just wait a little bit)  
Tell him the truth  
(He couldn't handle it)  
Tell him the truth  
(That's what I gotta do)  
Tell him the truth  
(But not now ooh)_

Jazmine was worried Huey was still thinking about her secret, but as much as he was kissing her, she assumed he had forgotten about it. _'I hope he doesn't suspect something. I need to keep this secret as long as possible, or until I'm ready to tell him. It's too early now. I can't let all of the work I did to get him slip through my fingers. I've gotta keep quiet. But how long?'_ Jazmine continued through the moment with Huey, but knew the secret was eating away at her this very moment. She wanted to cry, but knew that Huey would bother her about it, so she dropped it and continued.

_I feel less( than nothin)  
Lower (than zero)  
And tired (of frontin)  
Gotta tell him the truth ooh  
I feel less( than nothin)  
Lower (than zero)  
And tired (of frontin)  
Gotta tell him the truth ooh_

Guess I've been waitin for the stars to align  
There's no perfect time  
I gotta tell him the truth  
Cause it's hard to build the truth on a lie  
And if that's what I want  
I gotta tell him the truth

_'Damn,' _Jazmine thought, '_what am I going to say? This is too much for someone like me to handle. Maybe if I told Huey the secret, we could get through it together. I just hope he doesn't leave me.' _Jazmine was kinda scared that Huey would get defensive and walk away. She was hoping that when he told her, it was the right time. When he was not too happy, but not too down. Right now was not the best time, because she didn't want to ruin a good moment. '_Jus' keep your mouth shut for right now, Jazmine. We gotta keep it together.' _Jazmine snapped out of her thoughts and joined back in with the pace of Huey.

_I'm a tell him the truth  
(When I'm ready to)  
Tell him the truth  
(Some how)  
Gotta tell him the truth  
(That's what I gotta do)  
Tell him the truth  
(But not now)  
Gotta Tell him the truth  
(Just wait a little bit)  
Tell him the truth  
(He couldn't handle it)  
Tell him the truth  
(That's what I gotta do)  
Tell him the truth  
(But not now ooh) _

Would Jazmine telling the truth keep her in her sweet dream, or turn it into a nightmare?

_

* * *

_

_Hmmm...I wonder what the little secret of Jazmine's is? OOOOO keep reading if you're interested enough to find out!_


	2. Sorry

After last night's incident with Huey, Jazmine needed someone to talk to, so she decided to call the only person she knew was willing to listen: Cindy.

_Riiiiinnnggg_

"Ugh!" Cindy groaned. "Today is not the day." She walked to the phone with a bowl of ice cream and a spoon. "What?"

"Cindy? Hey, it's Jazmine. Is this a bad time?" Jazmine never heard this side of Cindy unless it was serious.

"Ooh, Jazmine. Sorry. It's been a long week I guess. So what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, anything. Shoot."

"Well, remember the secret I told you about a while ago that I made you promise you wouldn't tell Hu­­­---" Jazmine was cut off by Cindy's gasp.

"JAZMINE PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT TELL HIM! AT LEAST NOT NOW!" Cindy was two seconds from coming over if she did tell to make sure Jazmine was still alive.

"NO!" Jazmine exclaimed. "Not now at least, I want to, but I am so afraid that he will walk away. What do I do, Cindy? I don't want to build this marriage on a lie. But it seems as if that is the only direction."

"Then don't," Cindy simply answered. "That's the answer, don't."

"What's that suppose to mean? Don't? Really, Cindy."

"What? That's the answer. If you don't want your marriage to crumble around you before your eyes, then tell him the truth, and it will work out. If Huey loves you as much as he claims, he should be able to stick this one out. But, I don't know about your lie, Jazmine. It's pretty big compared to most lies. I would be careful if I were you. Make sure that when you do tell Huey, your timing is perfect. Cuz he gon' need a moment to think when he hear that lie." Cindy was shaking her head while thinking about that night Jazmine came crying to her door after the 'incident' that took place.

"Well," Jazmine beamed a bit, "Huey is going on a business trip next week. So maybe dinner on Sunday night, and then I can tell him then. That will at least give him a few days to think before he comes back. Right?"

"Yeah if he doesn't find another girl during his 'trip'". Cindy was worried this would go horribly wrong, but knew she couldn't bail Jazmine outta this one. She was on her own. "But whatever you do, call me to let me know how it goes."

"Thanks, Cindy. I will call you later. Bye."

"Mhm." Cindy hung the phone up and turned the T.V. on. She had a feeling this wasn't going to work in the end.

_Sunday...._

_When We First Started Talking  
Im The One Who Laid The Rules Down (And)  
I Told You That You Better Never Do Me Wrong (And)  
You Put Your Trust In Me And I Put My Trust In You  
I Know I Broke The Rules  
Turn Around And Let Me Talk To You_

"Hey, Jazmine," Huey called from upstairs, "is this really necessary? The whole tie and suit thing? Aren't we just eating dinner?"

_Baby Dont Go, I'm So Sorry About It  
(It Took A Lot For Me To Confess, Yup)  
Just Know, I'm So Sorry About It  
(Please Believe Me Can We Fix This Mess, Yea)  
Before You Lose Your Cool, I Said Im Sorry About It  
(Without You Boy I've Got Nothing Left, Uh-Uh)_

_When we're done here, we might need armor, _Jazmine thought. "Huey, if you want to make me happy just look your best. Ths night will be special." _Trust me._

_Please Don't Take Your Love Away From Me  
All I Can Say Is I'm..._

S-O-R-R-Y  
(I'm Sorry)  
F-O-R-Give Me  
(Forgive Me)  
L-O-V-E Me  
If You Really Loved Me, Baby  
Give Me A Second Chance  
I Don't Want No Other Man  
And I'm....

After about 10 minutes, Jazmine called for Huey to come to the table. Jazmine almost choked on the water she was drinking when he walked down the stairs. Huey was dressed in the suit he wore on their wedding day, she knew because it wasn't a faded black like the other suits Huey owned. It was perfect. His hair was the same, but that cologne made Jazmine want to jump across the table and rip the suit right off his body. This night was going to be just as difficult as she thought it would. Great.

"So, what's on tonight's menu?" Huey was overwhelmed with all the food Jazmine cooked. _Is she trying to give me a heart attack?_

_I'm Sorry  
I-I-I-I I'm Sorry  
I-I-I-I I'm Sorry (Sorry)  
I-I-I-I I'm Sorry  
I-I-I-I I'm Sorry_

"Well, as you can see, I tried to do the best I could in making this dinner unforgettable." _And with what I'm about to tell you, the food is the last thing you'll remember._

_So Silly Of Me To Think That I Could Get Away With It (And)  
And Try To Make It Up To You (And)  
I Know You Don't Deserve To Have To Go Through All This Drama  
Baby I Wasn't Thinking Straight  
Tell Me That Its Not To Late_

After they had been eating in silence for a few minutes, Huey finally broke the silence.

"So I talked to Riley today, and he said they were thinking of going to Puerto Rico for the Fourth of July. He asked if we wanted to go and I told him I would ask." Huey looked like he really wanted to be somewhere fun especially after the honeymoon in Hawaii.

_Baby Dont Go, I'm So Sorry About It  
(It Took A Lot For Me To Confess, Yup)  
Just Know, I'm So Sorry About It  
(Please Believe Me Can We Fix This Mess, Yea)  
Before You Lose Your Cool, I Said Im Sorry About It  
(Without You Boy I've Got Nothing Left, Uh-Uh)_

_No,_ Jazmine thought, _I am not going anywhere with a whole bunch of alcohol and Riley._ "Well, Huey why don't we decide after you come back from your business trip on Wednesday. It would be nice I suppose."

_Please Don't Take Your Love Away From Me  
All I Can Say Is I'm..._

S-O-R-R-Y  
(I'm So Sorry, Baby)  
F-O-R-Give Me  
(You Gotta Forgive Me)  
L-O-V-E Me  
If Really Love Me  
Give Me A Second Chance  
I Won't Do To You Again  
And I'm....

"Huey," Jazmine placed her fork down. "I wanted to tell you something. But I'm afraid of how you'll take it."

_[Evonne's Rap]  
I Get My Pen And My Paper  
Write 27 Sorrys And 29 Baby Come Backs  
I Had To Fess Up  
And Baby Boy I Know That I Know That I Messed Up  
The Best Of Us, Went Down The Drain  
I Cant Imagine The Pain I Put You Through  
Baby You Know I'm Feelin It Too  
So Put Me Back In The "Myxx"  
Aye, I'll Be Your Number One Chick _

"Uh, well I guess you won't know until you ask. But, I'm listening. Shoot." Huey looked up from his plate and straight at Jazmine, as if he was trying to say it before she did.

_(Oh, I'm Sorry, Baby, Yea)  
S-O-R-R-Y  
(Never Been So Sorry In My Life)  
F-O-R-Give Me  
(Please Forgive Me)  
L-O-V-E Me  
If Really Love Me, Baby  
Give Me A Second Chance  
I Won't No Other Man, No  
S-O-R-R-Y  
(Oh, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby)  
F-O-R-Give Me  
(I Dont Know What Else To Say, Oh)  
L-O-V-E Me  
Ahhhh, Ahhhh  
I'm Sorry. _

"Well, remember when we took that break from each other out senior year of college? Well, when we got back together, I told myself that anything on my mind I would say because you have every right to know." Jazmine's eyes were tearing up. She knew this would make her physically sick, but she had to hold back until she said what she needed to.

"Uhh, Jazmine were are you going with this? I don't understand what's-" Huey looked as lost as a child.

Jazmine wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands before she continued. "Huey, remember that night we got back toegether, and you asked me if I had hooked up with anyone while we were 'apart'? I told you no. I lied." Jazmine looked up to see if Huey had realized.

"Am I suppose to be angry? I mean I know we promised each other we wouldn't but if it happened, we can put it behind us." Huey looked nervous but wanted to drop the whole thing.

"You don't even know who I hooked up with?"

_I-I-I-I I'm Sorry  
I-I-I-I I'm Sorry  
I-I-I-I I'm  
I-I-I I'm Sorry _

"No. I don't want it to get in the way, so I don't really care and we were apart. I mean it hurts but what can I do." Huey looked as if he wanted to cry. He couldn't believe Jazmine would ever do that to him, no matter together or apart. And as bad as he wanted to know who it was, he didn't ask because the pain was burning too bad in his throat.

"Well, Huey, I feel you deserve to know, because it wasn't just anyone. It was-" Jazmine burst into tears before she could get his name out. She didn't know how to say his name without feeling guilt.

_I-I-I-I I'm Sorry  
I-I-I-I I'm Sorry  
I-I-I-I I'm  
I-I-I I'm Sorry  
I'm Sorry  
[Fade] _

Huey looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jazmine looked up as well, and took one good look at his face for the last time. This was it. She was going to lose him. Forever.

Jazmine was sobbing so hard she could barely breathe. This was it.

"Huey, I slept with Riley."


	3. What Goes Around

_WELCOME BACK PEOPLE!!! I know I have not been updating, but my computer wants to decide that it needs a product key when I start typing my third chapter, and then I couldn't edit it without the key. So i changed the whole plot and had to type it on NOTEPAD!!!! joyyy.....anyway, I don't know if I'm feeling this chapter....lol...you all will probably like it! SO READ AND REVIEW and let me know what you think....I hope it's good!! Oh and my Found-Oneshot, I may change to a story.....but only if I get more comments (it will boost my confiedence and make me write more!) lol...but read and review and I really hope you like/love! Peace out cub/girl scouts! And thanks to the wonderful comments left by you all!! I will make your names known next chapter because you deserve it! All of the love and support!! *hugs and kissies*_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boondocks, cept the doctor (lol) or the songs!**

* * *

What Goes Around

"Huey, I slept with Riley."

_'Those words stabbed me like a knife. Smashed me like a car. I felt my whole chest cave in.  
It became dark and all I could hear was the clock ticking on the wall. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, could barely think. I had to ask what was going to happen now. I was afraid. Of him, of me, of the future. Of what path I had thrown us off, of what path I had slammed us on. I just hoped it would turn out for the best. But something kept telling me not to dream.'_

Jazmine lifted her head to find Huey staring at her, eyes squinted, mouth curled downward.  
Huey looked as if she had told him she wanted a divorce after two weeks of marriage. Which is kind of what she was asking for at this point if she didn't say something good. And fast.

_[Verse]  
It's kinda crazy baby,  
How I remember things, (like where you came from and how you had nothin)  
I went and made you fly,  
Put extras on your ride, (didn't miss a birthday now you cant even remember mine)_

_[Hook]  
You made it clear to me (you wasn't down for me,  
(Love made me blind, baby) but now I see,  
(you had things up your sleeve, dont even lie to me) I even heard it from your family,_

"Huey, I'm so so-" Jazmine was interrupted by Huey's laughter. Was this funny?

_[Chorus]  
How could you let somebody lay where I layed?  
How could you give him everything that we made?  
How could you call him all the names that you used to call me?  
How could You How Could You just forget bout me?  
How Could You teach him all the things I taught You?  
How Could You put him up to the Ghetto Karmasutra?  
How Could You put me in the back and give him the front seat?  
How Could You How Could You just forget bout me?_

"Typical little Jazmine. 'I'm so sorry.' HA, that's going to cover only 1% of it. You think I'm sorry is going to make it all better? Wow, woman, you got a lot to learn."  
Huey threw his head back laughing harder. He was mocking her.

[_Verse]  
You must be out ya mind,  
You got alot of nerve (to think that I'm gone chill after all the shit I heard,  
I damn near carried you,  
I could've married you,  
Good thing I found out before I bought that 7 karate for ya,  
(I kno ur sick about) the way I found you out,  
(Go head and pack it out) I hope he's got room in his house,  
You should have thought of me before you hopped in the sheets,  
Damn I cant believe that you did this to me_

Tears were rolling down Jazmine's face. She couldn't believe it. It was over. She knew it. And she couldn't save it. Huey's laughter was cutting her like a thousand knives. No explanation or anything. He was just done with her. She knew she made a mistake, and it was tearing Huey up on the inside. But right now it was eating Jazmine alive.

_[Chorus]  
How could you let somebody lay where I layed?  
How could you give him everything that we made?  
How could you call him all the names that you used to call me?  
How could You How Could You just forget bout me?  
How Could You teach him all the things I taught You?  
How Could You put him up to the Ghetto Karmasutra?  
How Could You put me in the back and give him the front seat?  
How Could You How Could You just forget bout me?_

"Huey, please don't leave me." Jazmine protested in a small voice, loud enough for Huey to hear. Huey quickly stopped laughing, and snapped his head up. His face was wet. From tears from laughing or her secret. She couldn't tell which one.

_[Bridge]  
Girl I tried to give u everything,  
Can't believe the ways u repaid me,  
Girl you had it all,  
But I guess my all wasn't good enough for you, Baby I've accepted it,  
And I aint gone trip,  
Girl im movin on,  
Sometimes I cant help but think that another man's gonna get the one I made for me_

"Leave you? Oh, no, I'm not leaving you. No, not at all." Huey exclaimed. A small smile arose on his face. Jazmine's head slowly lifted. _'A small sign of hope?' _She hoped so.

"No, I'm not leaving. _You are_. Yep. I have a business trip tomorrow," Huey's voice was rising with each word, "so I excpect you and all your troubling shit outta my house when I get back. Take everything that belongs to you, because if you forget it and I find it, I'm throwing it out." Huey was practically yelling at her. He was standing over the table, looking straight at Jazmine as if he was waiting for her to respond. When she didn't Huey walked around his chair and pushed it under the table.

_[Chorus]  
How could you let somebody lay where I layed?  
How could you give him everything that we made?  
How could you call him all the names that you used to call me?  
How could You How Could You just forget bout me?  
How Could You teach him all the things I taught You?  
How Could You put him up to the Ghetto Karmasutra?  
How Could You put me in the back and give him the front seat?  
How Could You How Could You just forget bout me?_

"I have a business trip in the morning, so I'm going to go pack. In the meanwhile, you can have the couch. I'm afraid of what I might catch now that I now you're snooping with my _brother_." Huey snickered. "Typical slut."

_How could you let somebody lay where I layed?  
How could you give him everything that we made?  
How could you call him all the names that you used to call me?  
How could you, How could you just forget about me?  
How could you teach him all the things I taught you?  
How could you put him up to the Ghetto Karmasutra??_

Jazmine couldn't believe the words that came out of Huey's mouth. How the hell could he put her out? Jazmine was furious. She couldn't believe he was telling her what she was suppose to do.

"I HATE YOU!" Jazmine was crying and screaming. "How the _hell_ do you think you can just tell me what to do, where I _sleep_? You don't make any damn rules for me, Huey Freeman. I can sleep wherever the hell I want to! You don't-" Jazmine threw a plate so hard and so fast, it was inches from missing Huey's head. The glass shattered against the wall, and scattered on the floor. Jazmine was standing, nostrils flared, eyes red. She wanted to kill him. She couldn't believe this. This wasn't the end. It was the beginning.

* * *

Huey sat in the airport seats waiting for his gate to open. He hated the airport, hated airplanes, hated it all. But this was what his boss wanted so all he could do was follow orders or he would be out of a job.

While Huey waited, a woman sat down next to him, hand out, with a big smile on her face. Huey was hesitant at first, but then realized it must have been the new secretary. His last one had a nervous breakdown from all the traveling and stress. But this one was suppose to be breakdown-free.

"Hi! I'm Serena Crown. You must be Huey Freeman? I have heard so much about you." Serena kept her hand out waiting for a response. Huey shook her hand, and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm Huey Freeman. I've heard about you, too. Supposedly you were a prostitute,  
correct?"

Serena looked shocked. "_No_! Where did you hear that? _Oh my goodness_! I can't-"

"I'm only kidding. I swear. Anyway glad you could make it. Hopefully you will enjoy the airplane ride. And hopefully we will survive."

Serena let out a small laugh, hoping Huey was kidding again.

While Serena was reading, Huey was taking small glances at Serena from time to time, noticing her features. She had smooth milk chocolate skin, wavy hair, that was about shoulder length, and she was curvy in every spot. Huey couldn't help but notice. He was staring until he felt a vibration coming from his black bag. 'Who could this be?'

The ID popped up 'Home', meaning someone was calling from the house. Huey became slightly annoyed. It was her.

_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?  
You know I gave you the world You had me in the palm of your hand  
__So why your love went away I just can't seem to understand  
__Thought it was me and you babe Me and you until the end But I guess I was wrong_

Huey let the phone finish vibrating, and shoved it into his pocket. He didn't want to hear her voice or anything she had to say. She was a waste of his time, and he didn't want her. _Ever._

_Don't want to think about it  
__Don't want to talk about it  
__I'm just so sick about it  
__Can't believe it's ending this way  
__Just so confused about it  
__Feeling the blues about it  
__I just can't do without ya  
__Tell me is this fair?_

She was yesterday's news. All she was to Huey was someone who had some packing to do before he got back. She was the George W. Bush in his life. He hated her. He hated everything about her. Her hair, her eyes, her face. Everything. She was disguisting to him.

_Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around That you were gonna make me cry  
__It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
__'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
__That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find..._

Huey was deep in thought (or hate) when his phone vibrated again. It was 'Home'. 'What the _hell_ does she want?'

_What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around  
__What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around  
__What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around  
__What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around_

"Are you going to answer that, Huey? It's obviously someone important." Serena looked up from her book. She didn't mean to get into his personal life, but the vibrating was kind of irritating.

_Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
__You said that you were moving on now And maybe I should do the same  
__Funny thing about that is I was ready to give you my name  
__Thought it was me and you, babe  
__And now, it's all just a shame And I guess I was wrong_

"Huh? Oh yeah. Uhh, I'll call them back. It's no one. Don't worry about it." Huey looked disshoveled. He didn't want to answer but something was telling him it might have been worse than he thought.

_Don't want to think about it  
__Don't want to talk about it  
__I'm just so sick about it  
__Can't believe it's ending this way  
__Just so confused about it  
__Feeling the blues about it  
__I just can't do without ya  
__Can you tell me is this fair?_

"Gate 473 to Hong Kong is now boarding. Gate 473 to Hong Kong is now boarding. Thank you!"

"Well, I guess that's us!" Serena looked excited. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am. Lemme just call this person back, and I will come join you. Go ahead." Huey wasn't trying to push Serena away,  
but Jazmine obviously forgot who she was calling. Huey didn't want to start another yelling match over the phone, so he shut his phone off, without even calling back. 'If it's that important, it can wait until I get back in three days.'

_Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around 'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
__That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find  
__What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around  
__What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around  
__What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around  
__What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around_

* * *

Jazmine was lying down, lights burning her eyes. She was afraid, terrified and completely unaware of what happened. She was protesting for an explanation but her throat burned so bad, it made her close her mouth. _'Is this a dream? Where the hell am I? Where's Huey?'_

_[Verse 1]  
Where were you when I said I loved you?  
And where were you when I cried at night?  
Waiting up, couldn't sleep without you.  
Thinking of all the times we shared._

Jazmine then remembered what happened last night. The plate, the screaming, the pleading. She couldn't believe it was actually _over_. All she wanted was Huey right here by her side telling her he loved her and everything would be okay. But all of it was gone.

_[Chorus]  
I remember when my heart broke.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
My heart couldn't take no more of you.  
I was sad and lonely.  
I remember when I walked out.  
I remember when I screamed I hated you.  
But somehow deep inside I'm still loving you.  
I'm sad and lonely._

"Jazmine?_ Jazmine?_ Can you hear me? Please respond if you can hear what I am saying?" Jazmine felt someone lightly shaking her.  
_'Huey? Is that you?'_ She wanted to call out, but she decided to drift back to where she was. Memories. Beautiful, sweet memories.

_[Verse 2]  
No one knew all the pain I went through.  
All the love I saved deep in my heart for you.  
Didn't know where I would go, where I would be.  
But you made me leave.  
And plus my heart it just,it kept telling me so_

_'I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it sounds cheesy, but Jazmine Dubois, I love you. Will you marry me?'  
_Jazmine could still see Huey on one knee, ring in his hand, staring up at Jazmine, waiting for her approval. That day would be a day she would cherish.

_[Chorus]  
I remember when my heart broke.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
My heart couldn't take no more of you.  
I was sad and lonely.  
I remember when I walked out.  
I remember when I screamed I hated you.  
But somehow deep inside I'm still loving you.  
So sad and lonely._

_'Yes, yes, yes. I will marry you! I love you so much!'_ Jazmine grabbed Huey's face and kissed him, softly yet firmly. She wanted him to know that she was his. Mind, body, and spirit. She wanted Huey to know that she wasn't going anywhere. Had any of that changed?

_[Bridge]  
There was nowhere else to go, oh.  
Nobody else to turn to, no.  
For the rest of my life, I promised myself I will love me first genuinely._

No. Not through Jazmine's eyes. She still loved Huey. And that was in the past. So it shouldn't have mattered, right? Even though it was Riley, it was a spur of the moment, and Huey was the one she wanted. Forever and always. She promised.

_[Chorus]  
I remember when my heart broke.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
My heart couldn't take no more of you.  
I was sad and lonely.  
I remember when I walked out.  
I remember when I said I hated you.  
But somehow deep inside I'm still loving you.  
Sad and lonely._

_'I love you, Huey Freeman. Forever and always.'_

* * *

Jazmine woke up feeling groggy, and a mess. She didn't know what happened. Her head and stomach hurt. But her heart was bleeding on the inside. The pain was sharp and quick. Cutting and hurtful. Like Huey's words. _'I excpect you and all your troubling shit outta my house when I get back. Take everything that belongs to you, because if you forget it and I find it, I'm throwing it out.'_ Jazmine shook her head, trying to erase it. _'He loves me. He's just mad. I know it. But where the hell am I?'_ Jazmine was not in her bedroom, that's for sure.

"Oh, Jazmine. Nice to see you up. How are you feeling?" A man with a white coat, and gloves came in. He was carrying a clip board and studying Jazmine's face as if he was trying to tell by reading her expression. She was confused.

"Where _am_ I? Who are _you_? Where's Huey?" Jazmine was confused. _'This can't be real,'_ she thought. _'It must be a dream. No way would I be sitting in a hospital bed. Nothing happened, right?'_

"Well, Jazmine, you are in Saint Graves Hospital. You overdosed last night on 3 different drugs. After that, you called Cindy threatening to end your life, so she called 911. We pumped your stomach 4 times. She saved your life."

"_Overdosed_?! What the hell! I did not overdose last night. There is no way in-" Jazmine rubbed her forehead. She was confused.  
'Overdose? This isn't real. Wake up, Jazmine. Wake up!'

"Yes, Ms. Freeman, you did overdose last night." The doctor looked shocked to know that Jazmine didn't remember. "Do you have any memory loss issues? Most overdose patients always remember. Is there something I should know?" The doctor looked at Jazmine as if he was sure she had a problem.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about other things. But, I remember now." Jazmine was trying to make her self believe it happened, but it just didn't feel like her. "Anyway, may I ask where Huey is? My husband?" Jazmine cringed at the word, trying to make herself believe he wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh yes, Ms. Freeman. We tried calling him twice yesterday, but it went to voicemail. Then we tried calling him again, but it didn't ring, just straight to voicemail. Do you have any whereabouts of where Hunter-"

"_Huey_."

"-Huey, may be?

"Well, he has a business trip in Hong Kong, but I can usually reach him. I know a number I could give you, if you would like to contact him again." Jazmine was hoping she could talk to him, because there was so much she needed to say.

"Yes, Ms. Freeman, that would be nice. We just have some questions we would like to ask regarding insurance, and medical bills. If you would please write that number down so I can give it to the nurse. We will call him ASAP, and would you like to talk with him?"

_'Yes.'_ "No, just tell him to call me on my cell when he gets the chance." Jazmine didn't want to have people listening in on her phone conversations like she was crazy.

"Okay, we will let him know. Oh, and congratulations." The doctor's face lit up.

"For what? _Surviving_? Don't most people survive this whole-" Jazmine was cut off by the look on the doctor's face. Her eye brow rose, the same way Huey had taught her. "Is there something I should know?"

"Yes. Congratulations. You're pregnant."

* * *

_Wow , there is a lot of italicizing in this story....lol....anyway it just keeps getting juicier and juicier (i hope)! anyway i hope you enjoyed this! Leave comments because they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! And they make me keep writing! Lol! Well, that's alll folks! Lol :) oh and sry about not having a song in the last segment....i couldn't find something to fit.....i might take out the songs in general....lemme no what you think!!! Love you all!! forever and always! _

_~Kacey~_


	4. Welcome Back

_Alrighty, so here is chapta 4! lol....i don't know if this flows! lol...i rly hope it does though! anyway, the songs prolly dont go along with the plot..but i couldnt find anything else....im tryna turn the story in a different direction...i dont want them to get back together too fast, but i dont want it to take too long...i will figure it out...anyway, thanks to child who is cool, YoungNeil, TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT, SapphireStones, MizzC, and BXM for your wonderful comments! keep leaving the joyous comments, and all the love! lol, but ch. 5 should be up soon and hopefully better than the last two chapters! READ AND REVIEW!!! 3 always! peace out cub/girl scouts! oh and i have been in a musiq soulchild moment....so some of my next chapters may include his music...maybe not...but LISTEN to the songs while you read cuz the beat and stuff can make it flow more! lol....ok im done! :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (cept Serena) nor the music!!!!**

* * *

Welcome Back

"Hey, Huey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight? Get to know each other a little better, ya know, since we will be working together and stuff."

Serena walked up to Huey, in a short red dress, black heels, carrying a mini black clutch. She had a smile on her face, and a hand on her hip. Her hair was tied up in a bun, showing off her face and neck line. Huey couldn't help but trace every part of her body. Her curves, her fingers, her face. She was too fine for words.

_[Verse 1:]  
__You've been waiting so long I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you_

"Uh, yeah sure. Did you have anything in mind? Or what did you want to eat?" Huey was nervous. He was hoping Serena wouldn't notice the sweat forming on his face. He had a 'wife' back home. So why was he trying so hard to impress somoeone else?

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to get take-out and come back to my room. Maybe we could talk, watch some t.v or something, ya know. Just chill. If that's alright with you." Serena was hoping Huey would say yes. She was really starting to like him. She was trying so hard to not jump across the room and rip his clothes off. She wanted to show Huey how bad of a girl she could be.

_[Hook:]  
__I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you_

"Yeah, that's fine with me. I mean do you want to order from your room or do you want to drive? Your choice." Huey was hoping they would order from her room. He was thinking of the things they could do from the time she hung up the phone to the delivery of their food.

_[Chorus:]  
__It's me and you, now I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now I've been waiting Think I wanna make that move, now Baby, tell me how you like it_

"We can order from my room. I don't feel like doing any walking and these shoes are killing my feet." _'And we could be alone.'_

"Okay, well let me grab a jacket. I'll be right back." Huey half ran, half walked across the room, rummaging through things to get his best jacket. In the meanwhile, Serena watched as Huey strolled away, watching every muscle in his body tense and relax. _'I wonder how someone so damn good looking doesn't have a woman by now. I wouldn't mind handling that. Okay, wow, that sounded cheesy.'_

_[Verse 2:]  
__I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you wanna be_

"Alright, grabbed my jacket. I'm ready. Let's go, I guess." Huey was thinking of something else to say, but decided to stop talking. Everything coming out of his mouth was sounding cornier and cornier by the minute. How could he be so nervous in front of her? She was just a girl, right?

_[Hook:]  
__I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to I can see you want me too  
And now, it's me and you_

"Okay, here is my room, let me get my key." As Serena grabbed her key out of her clutch, the key hit the floor. Huey noticed, and wondered if she would get it or if he should.

"Oh, let me get that." Huey began to reach for the floor, halfway there, when Serena stopped him.

"No, that's alright, I got it." Serena bent down in the most provacative way she could think of. Her legs were slightly closed, and her dress was slighty below her upper thigh. She was hoping Huey noticed.

_[Chorus:]  
__It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)  
I've been waiting Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)  
I've been waiting (Hey)  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)  
Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)_

"_Wow_." Huey quickly caught himself, hoping Serena didn't notice he was staring.

_[Bridge:]  
__Baby, I'll love you all the way down Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)  
Keep it between me and you_

"Did you say something?" Serena looked up at Huey with hazel eyes. She was hoping he liked what he saw.

_[Chorus:]  
__It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)  
I've been waiting Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)  
Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Yea)  
I've been waiting Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)  
Baby, tell me how you like it It's me and you_

"Uh, yeah. Um, I was saying ow. I accidentally scratched -," Huey stopped talking, realizing he was making a fool of himself. Serena noticed and took a glance at his lips, and back into his eyes. She began to blush. Huey realized, and slowly began to lean in. Serena caught on, and began to lean towards Huey, and closed her eyes. 'Yes! Yes,' Serena thought. As Huey and Serena beagn to kiss, a shadow appeared in the corner of the hall.

"_Huey_?"

* * *

"Huey? What the _fu_-!" Jazmine dropped her bags to the ground. She sank on her knees and began crying. She couldn't believe what she saw. Huey and some other hoe posted up in the hallway. She didn't know if she should leave or attack. Right now, she wanted to die. And fast.

"Jazmine? What the hell? What are you _doing_ here?" Huey didn't know if he was furious or sympathetic. He was just hoping Serena wouldn't ask what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL?! You have the audacity, no, the _balls_ to ask me that question when you're kissing some two dolla hoe! Who is she, Huey? Did you tell her about your wife, or did you forget that part when you were cuddled up in your hotel room! Does she know?" Jazmine stared at Serena the whole time, who now had her head down. The two dollar hoe hurt, but Huey was married? She wouldn't have stooped that low.

"Uh, I'm sorry about this whole thing," Serena quickly added. "I did _NOT_ know Huey was married. If I had any idea I would not have attempted to kiss him. I'm so sorry." Serena's eyes filled with tears, hoping Jazmine wouldn't smack her in the face.

"Bitch! You're a liar! You cheap hoe! I can't believe you! You didn't even have the audacity to ask! Did you _assume_ he was just single?! I'm pretty sure you would have asked any other gu-"

"Excuse me! Bitch? I didn't know he was _married_! And obviously you have shit going on with him, cuz he kissed me first! So before you come up in here callin' me a two dolla hoe, you should get your facts straight!" Serena was yelling. She was so mad she didn't know if she wanted to hit Huey for being a liar, or Jazmine for coming in here acting like a fool.

"Anyway, Huey I will see you in the morning. If I come _back_ to work. How could you set me up like this? You should have said something! Anything!" Serena opened her hotel door, and slammed it so hard, both Huey and Jazmine jumped.

_[Intro]  
Yes...Oh...I really thought it was over baby  
But uh, I guess not, oh  
Yeah, but its cool, It's all love uhh, ey, but_

"Jazmine! What are you doing here? How could you show up after everything you told me?!" Huey was breathing so hard, his chest was moving up and down. He couldn't believe Jazmine showed up and had the nerve to yell at Serena. For what?

_[Verse 1]  
How can I, even think, after you, made a scene  
You and me, good again like nothing happened  
Oh and it's kinda hard, to forget what you said when you left out that door, said you don't  
Love me no more_

"After everything I told you?! I told the truth! I didn't snoop around on you. If you were banging her, you could have at least said something! Huey, how could you do this to me?" Jazmine took a few steps closer to Huey, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Her whole life was falling apart in one week.

"I'm not _sleeping_ with her, Jazmine!" Huey yelled. "Maybe if you asked instead of jumping to your damn conclusions we wouldn't be in this predicament!

_[Pre-Chorus]  
And now you wanna (sit and talk) but you don't really (wanna talk), you just wanna see if you  
Can get things back the way they used to  
You wanted change so you just (walked out)  
But your new love didn't (work out)  
So, now you think you can just come back when you want_

Jazmine didn't know what to say. She was in shock. What was she suppose to do now? Tell Huey, or keep another secret?

"Huey, can we go somewhere and be alone, talk? I just need to get some things off of my chest." Jazmine looked at Huey who was looking down. He didn't want to be anywhere near Jazmine.

_[Chorus]  
I thought it was over  
But here you come back again  
Welcome back, Welcome back, Welcome back  
I thought it was over  
But here you come back again  
Welcome back, Welcome back, Welcome back_

"Jazmine, I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to look at you. I don't even want to be near you. You can't be trusted! You call Serena the two dollar hoe? Look at you! Fuckin' my brother and then having the nerve to call someone else a hoe! I can't believe you! And now you want to talk to me like I'm suppose to come back to you!" Huey had turned around, and began to head back to his hotel room. He didn't want anything to do with Jazmine.

_[Verse 2]  
I thought that I had it all figured out  
Had it all planned, I thought there was gonna be a happy ending  
But you chose, to let go, don't you know, once you leave, there ain't no baby please can we  
Just go somewhere to be alone_

"Huey, please. I'm not _asking_ for you to come back. I just need to get some things off of my chest. Please, Huey. I don't know what else to do. Who to talk to. Huey, five minutes. Max. Please." Jazmine grabbed her stomach, and began to hunch over. She was feeling nauseas, either from the baby, or the idea that Huey might just walk away.

Huey sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "You have three minutes. And it _better_ be good."

_[Pre-Chorus]  
(and talk) but I don't really (wanna talk)  
Cause you just wanna see if you can get things back the way they used to You wanted change so you just (walked out)  
But your new love didn't (work out)  
So, now you think you can just come back when you want_

Jazmine explained everything, from the pills, to waking up in the hospital bed, to the baby. She was amazed at how Huey stood and listened, not interrupting. She was just hoping he wouldn't burst into laughter or walk away.

_[Chorus]  
I thought it was over  
But here you come back again  
Welcome back, Welcome back, Welcome back yeah  
I thought it was over  
But here you come back again  
Welcome back, Welcome back, Welcome back_

"Well, when's the due date?" Huey seemed concerned, but Jazmine was afraid for the wrong reasons.

"The doctor said about early December. He wasn't sure, he just made an estimate. Look, Huey I know I can't fi-" Jazmine was cut of by Huey turning his head. She wondered if she said something wrong, or too soon.

"You can't fix anything. You messed everything up. I don't trust you, I don't believe a word you say. I don't even know if I _believe_ this pregnancy. Jazmine, I miss you, I do, but I can't come back. It hurts me too much. To see you and know what you did. To live with it everyday. It was Riley, of all people. You have showed me you don't love me at all." Huey hung his head, and crossed his arms. He didn't know if he was tired from all the meetings today or tired of all the yelling. He just wanted to be alone.

_[Bridge]  
It's nice to know that, you been thinking bout the love we once had but getting over you was  
Hard cause i thought there was nothing left for us now you say you having second thoughts_

"Huey, I know I can't fix anything. Believe me, I would if I could. But we weren't dating, and it was a spur of the moment. Riley was there, and he listened to me. I told him everything and he seemed so caring. When he kissed me, I just felt like someone cared about me for a minute. I didn't want it to be him, but it was. And I would take it all back." Jazmine leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She wanted to wrap herself in Huey's arms and go to sleep. But at the rate things were going, there was no telling how long that would be.

_[Chorus]  
I thought it was over  
But here you come back again  
Welcome back, Welcome back, Welcome back  
I thought it was over  
But here you come back again  
Welcome back, Welcome back, Welcome back  
I thought it was over  
But here you come back again  
Welcome back, Welcome back, Welcome back  
I thought it was over  
But here you come back again  
Welcome back, Welcome back, Welcome back_

"Look, I'll call you in the morning. I'm just tired, and I want to be alone. I'll see you when I can." Huey began to turn away, but before he could, Jazmine grabbed his arm. Huey's body relaxed, and he turned back around, facing Jazmine.

"I love you, Huey, forever and always."

* * *

_corny ending??? corny middle?? corny anything?? lol i hope not! anyway leave comments and criticisms (hopefully they aren't too harsh...) and keep reading for more!!!! i hope this made you think a little....sry if it was boring......ill try to spice it up next time! girl scout honor! anyway im out!!ohhh and LISTEN to the music while READING because sometimes the beat just goes sooo well with the plot! like the musiq soulchild song! BEAUTIFUL!!!! lol....alrighty take care!!!! _

~Kacey~


	5. Let It Go

_Hello world.! Again.!! I know, I have been slacking on my updating duties, I apologize. It's just that school is almost over, and I have to study for finals and all that jazzz....so here is your daily fix of the best story ever.!! Lol kidding, but I hope you at least enjoy this chapter. I don't know, it's alright I guess, but tell me what you think, leave comments, and be nice lil kiddies c: !! i love new comments so leave them and enjoy.!!! kissies and huggies.!_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Boondocks. I just happily watch them and write stories.!_**

* * *

Huey sat up, rubbing his eyes and his head, and trying to piece together what happened last night.

'_Damn, what happened last night?' _Huey thought. _'Did I party too hard or what?'_ Huey took a look into the mirror, rubbing his eyes which showed heavy bags, and red stained eyes. '_Have I been crying? No way possible, I just need some sleep, right?' _Huey was trying hard to convince himself he was probably tired, and that he couldn't have been crying over Jazmine. She betrayed him, so why did his heart feel empty? Was he wrong for letting her go?

As soon as Huey broke free of his thoughts, the telephone rang, and he nearly sprinted to grab it. He was half out of breath once he answered.

"Hello?" Huey was hoping that it wasn't important because he was close to being late for work.

"Hi, Mr. Freeman? This is Doctor Rowe and I was calling regarding your insurance. You do have insurance with your job, correct?"

"Uh, yes. I mean is there a problem?" Huey looked confused, trying to figure out why a doctor was calling him regarding his insurance.

"No, of course not Mr. Freeman. We just needed to call because your wife was in the hospital a few days back, and we just needed to confirm some things." Dr. Rowe was trying to sound as cheery as possible. He was just ready to get off the phone and do some sleeping.

"Oh, yes, I talked to Jazmine about that. Is there anything else?" Huey looked at the clock and had 45 minutes to get dressed. He impatiently tapped his fingers on the dresser, hoping to imply to the doctor he had some place to be.

"Yes, Mr. Freeman, when you get the chance, will you tell Jazmine her tri-weekly check-up for her pregnancy is in one week? We will call back at the end of the week to give her the actual date and time."

'_Damn,' _Huey thought, '_so Jazmine _is _pregnant?' "_Yes Doctor Rowe, I will definitely let her know. Thank you for calling." Huey hung up the phone without allowing Doctor Rowe to answer back.

"So I'm going to be a father? After all of this? Why God, why? You had plenty of chances to give us a baby _after _we were done fighting, but You choose now? This life couldn't get any better," Huey stated. He then got up, walked to the bathroom, and began getting ready for work.

* * *

Huey walked out of his hotel room feeling as bad as he did before. He just wanted to turn around and sleep. Sleep the pain away, the void in his heart, everything. He just wanted his life back.

"Huey, I'm just dropping by to let you know that you have a planned meeting with Mr. Toshinaki at 1:00 P.M. Can you make it?" Serena asked. She just wanted to get an answer and leave. She didn't want to see Huey's face for a while.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. And Serena, can we talk for a minute?" Huey needed to apologize, but he needed to get a second opinion on something as well, and he just wanted to see if he was being too harsh.

"What?" Serena made sure her voice was cold and icy. She was hoping Huey would drop it.

"I, uh, apologize for what happened the other night. I was out of line, and I shouldn't have lead you on. I really hope you don't leave and I understand if you don't want to talk to me." Huey was looking down while rubbing the back of his neck, hoping Serena would accept it and drop it.

"You know what, Huey? I have already forgiven you. I mean what you did was just beyond words. I was so angry that night, I thought about catching the first flight back to New York. But, I decided to be the _mature _one about the situation and just tough it out and let it go. And then I realized, I'm not the one who has a problem with a _spouse._ You do, and you need to fix it. Not me, not mommy, not dadddy, YOU. So quit fucking everyone around as if your life is jolly, and you have no problems. You miss her Huey, I know you do. I could tell from the moment she caught us in the hallway, but you're too damn prideful to admit you messed up. You shouldn't have done that to her, you shouldn't have left her alone the way you did. And you definately shouldn't have tried to kiss me. She is your wife, not a toy so quit throwing her around. Fix it. I may not know too much about your relationship, but I know that you only tried to get with _me _because you needed someone to erase her. I'm telling you this because I don't want you going around making anyone else your punching bag the way you tried to do me. So take my advice and fix it Huey, cuz I don't have time for you to be bringing your shit to work." Serena kept her stare locked on Huey, and hoped he would take her advice and get out of her face, but he didn't.

"Serena, I don't know what to do anymore, I screwed up. I left her, and she is pregnant. With _my _child. I cried last night, I know I did, and my heart feels empty. I don't think I have ever missed anyone or anything the way I miss Jazmine right now." Huey felt like pouring his heart out, but he forced himself to stop before he said something he would regret.

"Well, Huey, I'm sorry to hear that. But you can't keep torturing yourself this way. You need her more than you think. Just talk to her, listen to her story, see what she has to say. You owe her that much. Just fix it before it's too late." Serena tried to sound sympathetic but it came off as irritated. She was tired, and didn't want to be late.

"Thanks Serena. I owe you big time." As Huey went in to hug Serena, she pulled back and burrowed her eyebrows together.

"Uh, I don't think we should go there. A handshake will do just fine," Serena exclaimed as she put her hand out in front of her. "We don't need another episode with Jazmine poppin' out on us and thinking we were at it again."

Huey laughed, and shaked Serena's hand back. Serena half-smiled and walked off, with a tear rolling down her face.

* * *

"So tell me Jaz, what are you going to do now?" Jazmine was talking to Cindy on the phone about her problems with Huey. After Cindy made Jazmine stay in Hong Kong and get her 'man', Jazmine assumed she might as well find someone to talk to. Obviously Huey didn't want to hear from her.

"I don't know, Cind. I think it was a horrible idea coming here. Maybe I should just face reality and get a divorce, and just raise a baby on my own. I could do it, right?" Jazmine's eyes were watering up, but she couldn't let her voice crack or Cindy would catch the first flight to Hong Kong and fix everything herself.

"Hell no, Jazmine. You my girl and you know you shouldn't be raising a baby by yourself! No one deserves to if they don't have to. Should I come to that side of the world Jazmine? Cuz it seems like you and Huey can't make up your minds, so maybe I should do the thinking for you two!" Cindy's voice was icier towards the end of her statement. She knew Huey and Jazmine were just being difficult and they needed to grow up. But she couldn't tell Jazmine that, or she would get defensive. So she tried to reword it in the best way possible.

"Cindy, I can't do this. I'm pregnant, alone, afraid, and have no husband to share it with. I just want to be with my family, but I could never tell my mom I was pregnant without Huey. She would flip." Jazmine wiped the tears rolling down her face, and was hoping Cindy couldn't tell she had started crying.

"Look Jazmine. I'm going to say this, and I'm going to say it once: marriage isn't easy. Ceasar and I fight every day, but in the end we know we have to be strong, not just for ourselves, but for each other. Yeah, the past is going to come and catch up with you, but it's the past, and that's where it needs to stay. So let it go. " Cindy finished her statement hoping Jazmine would march down the hall and demand Huey back. But it didn't. It just caused Jazmine to burst into louder sobs. Cindy sighed.

"Jazmine, you need to be alone, so call me back when you have got it together. Ceasar's home and we need some alone time. I love you girl, and you know the number. Bye." Cindy hung up before Jazmine could protest. Jazmine didn't feel like talking anyway. She just wanted to curl up in her pink fluffy socks, and sleep. Forever. And when she woke up, she wanted this whole mess gone.

'_Maybe if I sleep long enough, this will go away. Ugh, Huey, where are you? I miss you so much, and I'm so sorry. Please just come back to me. Please, please, don't leave me. I can't raise a baby on my own, I can't do it without you. I need you in my life, by my side. You promised. I'll do anything. Anything.' _Jazmine thought to herself as her mind drifted off. As soon as she had finally got herself to sleep, there was a knock on the door. She groggily climbed out of bed, hair a mess, face red and blotchy, and just hoped it was either Cindy or housekeeping. She reached the doorknob, and cracked it open, hoping the person would get the hint and walk away. But she wasn't expecting what she heard next.

"Jazmine, can we talk?"

* * *

_BA-BAM.!!! Finally, up and finished with chapter 5.! I hoped you liked it. Sorry if it wasn't so great, but did Serena cry? Why would she be crying.??? Hmmmmmmm.......anyway leave those beautiful comments you always do.! And keep looking for the wonderful updates.!! Much love.!!_

_~Kacey~_


End file.
